Family counciling
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kaine and Kade come to the western pack to speak to their family


Kaine and Kade were walking towards the Pack territory they were going to Kate's offer to talk things out although they still have great rage hidden but they're going to remain civil about it. They entered the territory and immediately spotted Kate playing with pups Kate saw them and approached them.

"I was wondering about you two how are you?" Kate asked "let's get to the chase kate we have decided to talk things over and...listen to what you have to say."Kaine said kate smiled and nodded then Kate led them to her den and rounded up Garth Winston(because this involves him to) Eve who's been living in a den in the northern pack and Lilly(she wanted to know if this means garth is related to her).

"The gangs all here."kate said Kaine glared at Tony and eve who looked away in shame. "Ok...Mom..Tony it's time you Gave your sons and us an explanation."

Tony looked away and eve spoke "ok..."

**Flashback**

**Tony was crying because his wife Amanda died in a hunting accident Winston heard about it and although he didn't like Tony all that much he was not cold enough to mock his pain and neither was eve. Eve entered the den then sat down next to him "I'm so sorry Tony." Tony then stared into eve's eyes and then they kissed then eve pushed Tony to the ground still kissing him.**

**Flashback end**

"...and that's what happened."eve explained everyone was shocked but Winston was livid "wow that escalated quickly."Lilly said "So where do we come in?"kade asked.

"this was after Kate and lilly were born Tony impregnated me i couldn't allow Winston to see me this way so i hid from everyone and gave birth to you guys." "And then you handed us off to Fenrir."Kaine said with rising anger "Yes."Eve said.

"Do you understand what we went through he said you didn't want us,but you handed us off to hide your shame!"Kaine yelled in anger.

"What I'm upset about is that I have Brothers and I almost married Kate do you have any idea how messed up that is?!" Garth exclaimed "tell us the truth does this mean me and Garth...are siblings?"Lilly asked "i don't know."Eve said hesitantly "oh my Fenrir."lilly said walking out. "You don't know?!"Garth shouted.

"No i don't honestly don't."eve said "it could be a possibility."Winston said "look your story may sound plausible but i don't buy it."Kaine said "Yeah."Kade chimed "if you like i know a wolf who can look at the timeline."kate said.

**A few minutes later**

The group along with lilly was standing in front of Emerald "you want me to what?"he asked "look into the timeline we need to check out Tony and Eve's story."

"Mrs Kate as much as i love to help need i remind you that we have more frightening problems to focus on like who reactivated the portal Kal found."emerald said. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,now emerald please."Kate begged.

Emerald sighed "alright gather around." The wolves gathered and emerald closed his eyes and his body began glow then they begun see images of the past like Winston meeting eve,Tony meeting Amanda,including eve's story which was extremely accurate to the letter "Ok it checks out."Kaine said.

Emerald brought them back to the present "it checks out that makes things worse."Winston said upset as he walked away with lilly and garth following him tony left and eve soon followed leaving kate with Kaine and kade.

"I'm so sorry you had to be raised they way you did and not the right way with lots and lots of love."Kate said sympathetically "despite the way we look now...that...being loved by a mother and father and 3 siblings wouldn't have been so bad."kade said calmly Kaine nodded.

Kate kissed them on their cheeks "so i guess this is good bye?"kate said with deep saddness that her brothers have to leave "not exactly Yosemite park sucks."Kaine said with distain Kate was taken back.

"Trust me Kate you don't wanna know the things the alphas do there...it's disgusting."Kade said shivering "Anymore room here?"Kaine asked Kate began stammering "of course!"Kate said happy her brothers are staying with her pack.


End file.
